scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Lena Dupree
| actor= Tara Charendoff }} Lena Dupree was a werecat and an employee of Simone Lenoir, at a Louisiana plantation house on an island called Moonscar Island. Physical appearance Lena was a tanned, Caucasian female with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red tie headband, a red vest over a lavender t-shirt, and a red skirt. Due to her immortality, she remained young (in her early twenties) and beautiful. Personality At first, Lena acted very sweet and charming. She was also very helpful and loyal to Simone. Lena also had a thick, Southern accent with a hint of French. But in truth, Lena was remorseless and conniving. She was tasked with luring outsiders to the island to be drained. She flirts with Fred at the market to convince him and the gang to come to the island. She later acts in distress to get Fred (and the gang) to go down the passageway and into the dungeon. After transforming, she gloatingly hissed at Fred. When Simone mentioned how it sometimes became necessary for Lena to lure outsiders to the island, she mockingly seconded, "I've had years of practice!" She also looked down on Fred's hope that Scooby and Shaggy would save the gang and insulted the duo. Ironically, this led to her downfall as Scooby and Shaggy would ruin the plan. Unlike Simone, though, Lena actually showed concern for Jacques when she heard that he was in danger. Powers and abilities She could turn into a werecat, and she was immortal as long as she kept draining life from others. Like Simone, she seems to have some knowledge of using "magic wax" to create voodoo dolls to restrain victims. History Early life as settlers in the late 1790s.]] ﻿Lena (with Simone) was a settler in the 1790s. Morgan Moonscar and his crew attacked the village and chased them all into the alligator-infested bayou, except Lena and Simone, who hid. They "uttered a curse" on the pirates to the cat god seeking revenge. The cat god transformed them into cat creatures, who drained the pirates. But Lena and Simone discovered afterward that they were also cursed, and had to drain victims' life force to survive.﻿ For the next 200 years, Lena lured visitors to the island. They granted Jacques immortality in exchange for ferrying victims to the island. At midnight, the unlucky visitors would be drawn into a chamber underneath the house where their souls would be drained by Simone, Lena, and Jacques turning them into zombies. The souls would then be used to preserve the cat creatures' immortality. ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' While at the market, she heard Mystery Inc.'s conversation about trying to find a real ghost, and invited them to Moonscar Island, telling them it was haunted. They agreed, as Fred instantly became smitten with her. She brought them on Jacques's ferry, which took them to the island, followed by a ride to Moonscar Mansion. Once Simone let them stay, Lena served them all lemonade, as the gang investigated. Fred complimented her on her lemonade. She also served dinner, and Fred was full of more compliments. Lena mocked Fred's hope for Shaggy and Scooby, even stating they didn't have to waste wax on those simpletons. She later hears Jacques' roar and states he has found the scared Shaggy and Scooby. As she and Simone were about to drain the gang, Shaggy and Scooby burst in and ruined the ceremony. Lena was angry that she was wrong about the duo not messing up the plan before she and her partner caught up to Shaggy and Scooby, respectively, and began draining them to get revenge on the pair. They were whisked away from draining when Velma and Daphne reconfigured the voodoo dolls and used them against the werecats. Jacques, Simone, and Lena eventually cornered the gang to drain them, but begin painfully disintegrating as the midnight phase passed. Their immortality expired, breaking the curse and freeing the souls of the werecats' zombified past victims to rest in peace in the afterlife. ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Insert details here. Appearances * DTV1. * DTV30. (flashback, no lines) Quotes Notes/trivia * Lena's grey pickup truck is possibly a 1987 Dodge Dakota. In other languages Category:Characters with super strength Category:Chefs and cooks Category:Culprits Category:Deceased characters Category:Main characters' love interests Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island monsters Category:Werecreatures Category:Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake